Forbidden
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Phoebe is the nicest girl you will ever meet. She is determined to make friends with a boy called Severus Snape. The thing is she is in Gryffindor and he is in Slytherin. They start to become friends but not everyone is happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking with my best friend Lilly.

We were chatting away about magic of course.

"Phoebe I saw James staring at you in the corridors" Lilly stated.

I sighed.

"You must be crazy; the cool and boisterous James Potter would never like a girl like me"

Lilly laughed.

"Oh come on, you're like the nicest person there is and James does talk to you"

"I know that but I don't like him in that way Lilly"

She patted my back.

"You never know"

Hello

I am terribly sorry, I didn't introduce myself.

My name is Phoebe Hale and I am in my 4th year at attending Hogwarts.

It is a magic school for us to become great wizards.

There are four houses that Hogwarts represents.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and lastly Slytherin

I am in Gryffindor and I am very proud that the sorting out put me there in my first year.

That's how I met my best friend Lilly.

I am 14 soon to become 15.

But I wish to graduate soon as I miss home very much.

Suddenly Lilly nudged me.

"What was that for?

She pointed at a boy with black hair who was scowling.

I recognized him.

His name is Severus Snape and he is in Slytherin.

He is also a 4th year student like me.

I never actually talked to him as he is never in my class.

But he kind of has this aura like don't come near me kind of thing.

"Don't you think he looks scary?

I shook my head at her.

"You are being mean Lilly; you don't even know the guy"

"So, he is in Slytherin he is obviously a bad guy"

For goodness sake

I am sick of tired hearing Slytherin house is bad.

It's not fair if you put in a house that everyone kind of hates you.

I feel sorry for him.

"I don't think he has friends" I said sadly.

Lilly frowned at me.

"Who would want to be his friend?

I suddenly had an idea.

"Me of course"

She gasped.

"Have you lost your mind?

I ignored her and checked my timetable.

First period was potions.

"I think you have Snape in your class"

Huh

"Really"

She nodded.

"Yes, I overheard James telling Sirius that"

Oh

I hope I can be friends with him.

He must hate being lonely.

**Time skip**

I said goodbye to Lilly and headed off to class.

James was talking to Sirius when he saw me.

"Fancy you being in the same class as me" he smiled.

Oh James, acting like a gentlemen as always.

"So it would seem"

I noticed Severus standing at the back.

He was reading a book about Potions.

James noticed this and went up to him.

He snatched the book away from him.

"Looks like Snape is trying to read a book too get extra points" James laughed.

I stand corrected.

James acts like a gentlemen to girls.

He was taunting Severus when he was trying to get his book back.

I had to do something about it.

It wasn't fair.

I poked James side which caused him to drop the book.

I picked it up and passed it to Severus.

"Sorry about that"

He took the book and nodded at me.

When the teacher came we all went inside.

"Phoebe that was unnecessary" James said angrily.

I glared at him.

"Stop being a bully James Potter"

I walked to the empty desk at the back and just sat down.

I didn't really notice anyone next me not until I felt a light tap.

Hmm

I looked to the left and saw Severus sat near me.

"Do you mind me sitting here? I asked him

…

"I don't mind but I think your boyfriend doesn't like that idea"

Boyfriend

He thinks it James doesn't he?

"James is not my boyfriend"

"I see"

I could tell our conversation ended.

Our teacher Miss Bluebell was demonstrating a potion about growing plants.

I was utterly bored when a note was passed down to me.

It was from James.

_If he is being mean to you, I will punch that git for you_

What a moron.

I noticed Severus was looking at the note.

He eyes looked sad.

"Um, don't worry about it" I whispered.

He nodded looking unconvinced.

Why does everyone be mean to him?

"Can I be your friend" I asked.

I thought it was just me but I saw his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"I am in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor"

…

"Who cares, I think you're a good person" I declared.

"Really"

I nodded.

"Of course and by the way my name is Phoebe"

"My name is Severus but I think you already know that"

Guilty

I want to help Severus and make his life better.

I don't want him to be alone.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This is set as you know before Harry's time at Hogwarts.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After class ended Severus stood up quickly.

"I shall go as James will probably get me"

He quickly darted passed me and left the classroom.

James put his arms around my shoulder.

"Phoebe listen, if you hang out with a Slytherin people will start to talk"

I stared blankly at James.

"What is your problem with Severus, I just want to be his friend"

James glared at me.

"I won't let you"

Sirius came towards us.

"Leave her alone James, let us be off"

**Time skip**

After all my lessons have been finished, I decided to head for the library.

I want to revise on magic of course.

When I came to the entrance I saw Lilly talking to Severus.

What were they talking about?

I quietly listened to their conversation.

"Stay away from Phoebe"

Huh

"You are just a troublemaker and Phoebe only feels sorry for you, so don't think your something special"

There is no doubt about it that James put her up to this.

"I do not care, I like Phoebe"

Huh

"She will never fall for someone like you, James is her soul mate"

Severus sighed.

"I was talking about being friends"

Lilly got mad and just rushed out of the library.

She didn't notice me.

I slowly approached Severus.

He looked upset and he was actually crying.

How can Lilly be so cruel?

"I am sorry about Lilly's behaviour"

Severus looked shocked and quickly wiped his tears from his face.

"I am used to people being mean to me"

I did the most unexpected thing.

My heart felt this was right.

I gently hugged him and I was shocked that he accepted it.

"Phoebe maybe we should stay away from each other"

WHAT!

"You will suffer if you hang out with me"

I looked up from Severus face.

"I do not care and friends are meant to stick together"

He slowly smiled at me.

"As you wish then will you assist me on my studies?

I nodded.

**James POV**

I will make him suffer.

That lowlife tricking Phoebe of being friends

There is no way that she will be friends with someone like him.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly coming to me.

"What happed?

Lilly frowned.

"Snape is being delusional as always"

James growled.

"That filthy swine"

She will be mine.

Phoebe is all mine.

**Snape POV**

I don't know why would someone like her what to be my friend.

She must have heard all the rumours about me.

So why that is her smile makes me feel like I am in heaven.

"So anyway Severus, I was wondering if you ever failed on an exam before" she asked.

I looked at her.

"I revise hard and I suggest you do the same"

She pouted.

That was adorable.

She is really cute.

…

I think she's cute.

There is no way, I would have thought that.

I can't fall for a Gryffindor, even if I wanted to.

…

**My POV**

Severus looks so cool.

I don't see why everyone is afraid of him.

He is gentle and kind.

I really hate how Slytherin gets all this crap.

It's not fair.

Please God, please let Severus have a happy time at Hogwarts.

**But will God listen to her prays.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I started to hang out with Severus.

To be honest I still don't know anything about him.

I don't want to be the type of person to ask 20 questions.

Today was Saturday and thank goodness I don't have any lessons.

I was reading a book when James came to me.

"No sign of Snape then"

Huh

"Why would you care about Snape?

He smirked which made me suspicious.

"What did you do James Potter?

James then walked near the window and pointed.

"See for yourself"

I quickly ran to the window.

I was shocked on what I saw.

Outside Severus was literally tied up to a tree upside down.

There were boys from different houses throwing stones at him.

How could they.

"You horrible boy" I shouted.

I ran outside to face the stupid boys.

"Stop it you monsters" I screamed.

One of the boys noticed me and grinned.

"The person up here is the monster not us Phoebe"

What a lord of rubbish.

"If you all run away then I won't tell Professor Dumbledore about what you have done"

I think they got scared because one by one they all ran away.

I used a magic spell to make Severus come down.

When he was on the ground he burst in to tears.

Everyone might think Severus is a shallow person but he is still human who has feelings.

I hugged him as he sobbed.

"Why does everyone hate me am sick of it, I might as well just die"

I pushed Severus away from me.

Then I did something unexpected.

I slapped his face.

Severus was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Don't you ever say that again Severus Snape"

He sniffed but slowly nodded.

"There are people who care about you like your family and you got me don't you forget that"

Severus embraced me when made me shocked.

"I never had a friend like you before Phoebe"

That comment made me smile and I felt really pleased about that.

**Time skip**

I decided to ignore James.

How dare he hurt Severus and made him suffer so much pain.

Lilly on the other hand thought it was a fantastic idea.

Oh really.

What is wrong with these people?

I thought they were my friends.

But how can they act mean.

In Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore stated we must all act like we are family.

But why can't Gryffindor and Slytherin become friends.

Why must everyone in Gryffindor torture Severus?

It isn't fair.

But I know what I shall do.

I Phoebe Hale shall make Severus life better.

To make him more friends and to make him smile more

And I don't care what anyone says.

**But will Phoebe plan work?**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
